Dragons & Agiels
by MissLaamaa
Summary: Cara stationed herself behind a large tree, and studied the person who was standing there, wearing strange clothes and looking around as if she were searching for something. The wind was blowing her hair, white as snow, in every direction. Cara was captivated and not knowing why, she took a step forward. Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters etc., you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there all, this is the first story I've ever written in my life, so it's far from perfect really. English is not my best language either, so I'm really sorry if it's full of spelling mistakes. Please leave reviews (or alert me of spelling mistakes). Thank you very much for reading & I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Cara opened her eyes and got up from her bed-roll. She could have sworn she heard a noise. The others were still asleep though so she just stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the noise to repeat itself. It didn't. Cara sighed, sat down on her bed-roll again and rolled her eyes when Zedd rolled over on his other side and started snoring. Richard had himself spooned against Kahlan and just as Cara was studying where his hands were exactly she heard the noise again. With her agiels firmly in her hands, she got up again and slowly walked towards the trees where she had heard the noise. For a second she wondered if she should wake the others, but that thought was dismissed quickly, she continued walking to the trees.

As she got to the trees, she chose to try and catch a glimpse of the person first, before charging into an attack, it could just have been a bunny after all. Making as few noise as she could, she started making her way through the forest. She didn't have to go far though, after a few seconds she saw what she was looking for. She stationed herself behind a large tree, and studied the person who was standing there, wearing strange clothes and looking around as if she were searching for something. The wind was blowing her hair, white as snow, in every direction. Cara was captivated and not knowing why, she took a step forward. She realised her mistake immediately though, as she heard a branch crack beneath her foot. Inwardly swearing, she pulled her foot back after the tree immediately. It was however, already too late.

The girl gasped and looked towards the direction of the large tree. Trembling, she decided to go look and started walking in Cara's direction. Hardly 3 steps before she reached the tree however, Cara heard another pair of footsteps approaching. She cursed as she recognised Richard's voice screaming her name. Instead of finding Cara though, he found the girl first. Not knowing what to do he just stood there for a few seconds. Cara could see he was studying the girl with curiosity and interest, that last one made her jealous and before she knew it she got out behind the tree and revealed herself to the girl and Richard. "Ah.. There you are.." Richard said, not able to pull his eyes away from the girl. Before Cara could answer however, the girl spoke: "Who are you? And where am I?". Her voice was soft and yet powerful at the same time. Cara saw Richard opening his mouth but she was faster. "That is of no importance to you. We outnumber you and so I suggest you explain what you're doing here first.". She raised one eyebrow waiting for a response. She could see Richard looking at her in anger. _As if he still hasn't gotten used to my methods _Cara thought, resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just waited for the girl's answer.

"I… I don't know" , the girl looked around as if she was hoping to recognise something that would explain where she was, that didn't happen however, and she looked back at Cara. An amused smile covered Cara's face. "Off course you don't..". For a few seconds they just stared at each other, trying to read one another. Richard, who was getting uncomfortable, went to stand in between them and turned towards the girl "Why don't you come back to our camp, we can talk there". The girl nodded and followed him back to the camp, not however, without looking over her shoulder a few times at Cara.

Kahlan and Zedd were sitting around the campfire when they got back. Kahlan's eyes immediately landed on the girl next to Richard. Kahlan smiled at her but Cara could see the concern in her eyes. "Hi there, what's your name?" she walked towards the girl. "Daenerys Targaryen my lady" she bowed her head, clearly not knowing what she should do exactly. Kahlan let out a little laugh "I'm no lady, you can call me Kahlan". After that she introduced the other three companions and lead Daenerys to the fire. "You don't look like you're from around here. How did you get here exactly?". Daenerys stared into the fire "Indeed, I'm not from around here. Even if I don't exactly know where 'here' is." She bowed her head slightly and continued "I was in Qarth last I remember, in the house of the undying. They stole my dragons". Cara couldn't help but let out an amused laugh "Dragons, is it?" Daenerys' bright eyes bored into hers and the smile on Cara's face disappeared immediately. "Yes, dragons. You believe I would lie about this?" she sighed "it doesn't matter anyway, I would be grateful however if you could show me the way back to Qarth.".

Richard frowned "I don't think I've ever heard of Qarth before.". Averting her look from the fire, she looked at Richard "How can't you have heard of it? It's one of the biggest cities on the southern coast of Essos!". Kahlan looked at Zedd, who was frowning deeply. After a moment of silence he finally spoke "I don't think you're in the same world anymore, my dear. I believe you said you were in the house of the undying last? Maybe you entered a portal by accident or something?". Disbelief and fear mastered Daenerys' face. "Portal? Why would anyone want to transport me to this world?", she looked from Kahlan to Zedd and let her eyes rest on Cara for a moment. "I don't exactly know the answer to that yet." Zedd answered her with a sad smile. "I'll tell you what, it's still night here, so maybe we'd just better get some sleep and continue this talk tomorrow." Kahlan nodded in agreement. Cara turned towards Daenerys "I'll keep watch, you can use my bed-roll if you want", not waiting for a response she turned away and went to sit on a stone on the far edge of the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, glad to see you're still reading this (never expected anyone to make it here really XD) Anyway, as you can see my chapters aren't very long, but I always found it easier to read small chapters than long ones anyway ;D Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it, & revieuws are more than welcome! (I'm also sorry for any possible spelling mistakes!)**

* * *

Morning had arrived, Daenerys could feel the sun burning on her face. She didn't feel like waking up at all though, for fear what troubles she'd have to go through today. Hard as it was, she tried not to think about her dragons for a moment. The smell of leather, that had surrounded her all night, seemed to calm her. Wanting to have more of that smell, she extended her hands to grab a part of the bed-roll. What she grabbed however was far from a bed-roll. She let out a yelp and withdrew her hands as soon as she felt something soft. While Cara mumbled in her sleep, Daenerys praised the gods for not letting Cara wake up. _Did I just grab her ass?, _she thought as a blush was spreading over her face. Not wanting to think about it any longer she got up and went to sit around the fire, that was slowly burning out. _She probably didn't want to push me of her bed-roll, _she thought and she had to smile at the thought. "Hi there, had a good sleep?". Daenerys nearly let out a yelp again but managed to swallow it. Instead she looked up at Richard. "Hi, yes I had a good sleep", she said softly, but she couldn't help but blush again while thinking of what just happened. Richard raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead he went to sit beside her and started to poke the fire, clearly hoping it would light up again.

Not so long after, everyone was awake and they had all joined Richard and Daenerys around the fire. After breakfast, Zedd cleared his throat and spoke, "I have thought about what we should do and only found one solution. We'll have to find another portal that'll bring you back to where you belong. Sadly, I don't know where exactly this portal can be found. So I'm afraid that leaves us with only one option.", he looked at each of his companions. "Shota.", Kahlan said without a doubt. Zedd let his eyes rest on Kahlan for a while, "yes."

After their talk they packed their stuff and started their journey. Kahlan & Richard were leading the party again, closely followed by Zedd, who clearly had some trouble keeping up with them. As usual Cara was walking a few paces behind again, for once not alone: Daenerys was walking right beside her. They had been walking silently up to this point, both not finding a topic to start a discussion. After a while though, Daenerys' curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask. "What are those two sticks you have there?", without looking her way, Cara answered "They're my weapons." This time, it was Daenerys who let out an amused laugh. "They're very fancy and all, but wouldn't it be better to carry some real weapons? Like Kahlan for example." At this comment, Cara stopped walking and turned to face her. "You have no idea how painful these can be, do you?", Cara looked straight into her eyes… Her pretty eyes, not having one colour, but all colours possible. Just as she was about to drown in them, Daenerys answered her, "Then show me." Cara turned and started walking again "No." Daenerys had to run a bit to keep up with her.

"Well okay..", she said with a disappointed look on her face. "Then let me ask you something else". Cara rolled her eyes but nodded her head in response. "How long were you standing behind that tree before you revealed yourself? And why?", the disappointed look on her face made way for curiosity and for the first time, Cara was at a loss for words. "I.. uh.. Not that long really.. It's always better to.. study your enemies before you face them. That's what I was doing.", she hoped she sounded convincing, but somehow she doubted it as she herself didn't find it convincing at all. Daenerys had asked her the one question she couldn't answer: 'Why?'. She didn't know if Daenerys believed her, or just didn't want to push Cara into telling something, but at least she stopped asking questions. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Just as they were catching up with Richard and Kahlan, they heard Richard scream "Banelings!" Cara began to run towards them, closely followed by Daenerys. Just as they reached him, they saw the banelings closing in. As usual, they handled them pretty well and they fell one by one. Cara could see Daenerys from the corner of her eyes, she just stood there, wanting to do something, but not sure what. As she was looking at Daenerys though, she didn't notice Zedd calling her name. When she finally noticed the wizard's fire coming her way, it was too late. She'd never felt so helpless in her life before. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. It didn't come. When she opened her eyes, she only saw a bunch of white hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, glad you're still somehow reading this story :3 Thx to my new beta-reader, Phoenix442, there should be less mistakes in my story from this point on. Again, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter & don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cara could hear herself let out a scream as she attempted to push Daenerys out of the way. It was however too late already, the orange stream of Wizard's fire had hit the white haired girl right in the middle of her body. Both due to the power of the blast and Cara's push, she hit the didn't know what to do as Daenerys lay there, face down on the ground. The blonde Mord-Sith was so afraid to turn her over, so afraid of what she might see. There wasn't any choice however; she had to assess the damage that had been done. She got down on her knees and mustered the courage to turn Daenerys over.

When Cara saw the young girl however, she was even more in shock, if that was even possible. Daenerys looked as beautiful as always without any burns, or even marks, on her soft, pale skin. Cara couldn't do anything, she just stared at the foreign girl, her mouth half open.

"We have to carry her 'till we reach a safe spot to set up camp." she heard Richard say. As she saw Richard come closer to pick up Daenerys, Cara quickly got up and picked up Daenerys herself. She wasn't heavy at all.

"Are you sure you can manage carrying her?" Richard asked her, but the Seeker regretted asking immediately as Cara's fierce green orbs met his. He had never seen so much emotion in Cara's eyes before. They were filled with anger, worry, doubt, and other emotions Richard couldn't even begin to fathom. Not waiting for a response, he turned around again and decided to walk beside Kahlan.

Luckily they didn't have to walk far before they found a safe spot to camp. Cara slowly laid Daenerys down on a spot full of grass before quickly opening her bag to find her bed-roll. While she was searching, Zedd was examining the girl for any damage, his eyebrows furrowing when he couldn't find any. He had never seen anything like this before. His Wizard's fire always did great damage, great enough to burn whole bodies.

"We should just wait until she wakes up, and hope she has got an explanation for what just happened," the wizard said, frowning. Cara abruptly turned her head towards Zedd.

"Ask for an explanation? We should be glad she even alive! Why would you be so stupid to fire your wizards fire like that anyway?" Anger was boiling inside of her.

Zedd was obviously taken aback. "Stupid? You know I always target the banelings the rest of you kill. Normally you duck, but it would seem you were somehow distracted today," he said while looking at Daenerys. Cara's cheeks flushed, and although she knew he was right, she was still angry at Zedd. Not saying another word, the frustrated Mord-Sith continued searching for her bed-roll.

After she had found the coveted item, she moved Daenerys to her bed-roll.

"I'll take first watch," Richard said, moving over to a fallen tree on the far edge of the camp. Kahlan and Zedd both nodded and settled themselves on their bed-rolls around the fire. As Cara didn't really have her bed-roll, she just went to sit against a tree, facing the others.

She was thinking about what Zedd had said to her, about being distracted. He was right. Normally she was never distracted during fights, she knew she had to concentrate on every little movement on the battlefield. That was exactly the part she enjoyed about fighting after all, she was good at it. Knowing well enough what the distraction was exactly, she turned her head to look at Daenerys. She looked so fragile, and yet so strong. Her eyes traveled down from her eyes to her lips. She turned her head immediately back towards the fire. _What am I doing?_ She felt her face grow hot and a strange tingling in her stomach appeared. _What was all this?__  
_  
Before she could worry more, she caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of her eye. Daenerys had propped herself up on her elbow and was looking at Cara. Her face still hot and red as it was, the blonde averted her eyes and looked at her own hands, which she suddenly didn't know what to do with anymore.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, still not looking away from her hands. Daenerys let out a little laugh.

"Better?" she asked while getting up from the bed-roll.

"You did just get hit by a bolt of fire," she said, slightly amused by the way Daenerys acted, as if it was nothing. Daenerys laughed.

"Oh, that!", she reached Cara and went to sit beside her, against the tree. "Well…", she started, clearly unsure of how to explain herself. "I'm immune to fire," her big eyes were facing Cara now.

Cara could feel her heart-rate accelerating. "Immune?" She returned Daenerys' gaze.

"I am the mother of dragons, remember?", she smiled softly and poked Cara with her elbow.

Cara couldn't help but let out a giggle as she was poked. Daenerys smiled. "I think this is the first time I've actually heard you laugh." Cara could see a twinkling in her eyes. Doing her best to straighten her face again, she spoke:

"Maybe you should get some sleep again. It's been a long day for you."

"Not only for me. Did you carry me here?" Cara was getting uncomfortable and so she fired the one question back, she knew Daenerys would feel embarrassed about. "Did you grope my ass last night?" a satisfied smirk spread across the Mord-Sith's face, seeing Daenerys' face becoming flushed.

"I… think I should get some sleep after all," she quickly got up and went to Cara's bed-roll again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray, chapter 4 is ready :3 Again, special thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, Phoenix442.  
Hope you like the story, and please subscribe & review (:**

* * *

After a long and tedious journey, the merry band had at last reached Shota's realm. It was mid afternoon by the time they had found Shota in Agaden Reach, and to their collective displeasure didn't actually learn anything new about their situation. The conniving sorceress had simply confirmed Zedd's portal theory, saying it was valid and logical. Naturally, no one expected to get a straight answer out of the witch.

Cara was especially skeptical, making threats and constantly throwing in rude remarks like her young life depended upon it. Kahlan never liked Shota either, but she kept glaring at the sharped tongued Mord-Sith. Kahlan wanted answers too.

Daenerys never liked witches or people with magic. She always felt uneasy around them, as if they would turn around and suddenly electrify her with a deadly incantation. After the white haired Kahleesi had lost her husband at the hands of a maegi, or witch, Daenerys never wanted to trust magic again. This time, though, she would have to trust the Art if she wanted to get back to her kahlesar.

Within her riddles and curious way of speaking Shota did, however, mention that they were most likely to find a portal where "land and water unite". Richard thanked the somewhat helpful woman and they continued on their way.

Not knowing exactly which direction they should be going, the group decided to go east, taking Kahlan's word for it that there was a large lake not too far away. Shota's clue was so vague, and not helpful at all. But it was something. Dany was thankful for that.

As per usual, Cara and Daenerys walked the plain, dirt road in silence. Cara could see that something was occupying Daenerys' mind, but chose not to ask the young girl about it. The best choice, in the Mord-Sith's opinion, was just to wait until the princess would eventually want to tell her story.

Fortunately for her, Cara didn't have to wait very long.

"You know… I didn't grab your ass on purpose…" Daenerys said quietly, effectively breaking the silence. Cara couldn't help but smirk just a bit.

_So that's what has been bothering her the whole time_, Cara thought mischievously. _Should I tell her I didn't mind?_

That thought was quickly dismissed however; as Cara just loved to toy with people, set them up for verbal failure. It was becoming like a game for the blonde Mord-Sith. How would she fluster Daenerys today?

Cara turned her head sideways, so she could look at the girl.

"Yes, well, I'd be careful if I were you," the Mord-Sith said, while trying to keep a straight face. "Or I might have to try my agiels on you after all."

When Daenerys opened her mouth, the response Cara got was quite unexpected.

"In that case," the Kahleesi said, a hint of seduction interlaced within her words. "Maybe I should try it again."

With that, Daenerys quickened her pace, now walking a few strides before Cara. Once again, the Mord-Sith was at a loss for words. _How is she doing this?_ Cara thought to herself as she watched the beautiful girl walk before her_. I'm the one with all the wit._

Before Cara knew it, the others had stopped walking and started setting up camp for the evening. The flustered Mord-Sith swore they spend more time camping than they did walking. Cars couldn't help but roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

It was Kahlan's turn to watch camp, so Cara plopped down onto her bedroll. The blonde listened intently as Kahlan offered up her bedroll to Daenerys. Not knowing why, a strange feeling began to bubble up inside Cara. She felt angry with Kahlan, angry with the Confessor for giving something to the white haired beauty. Cara wanted desperately to be Kahlan right now, just so she could be there, talking to Daenerys. Aggravated with her newfound emotions, Cara rolled onto her side and tried to clear her head, tried to let sleep take hold of her. To her irritation, the jealous Mord-Sith couldn't fall asleep.

The feeling quickly fleeted from Cara's thoughts when she felt a smooth, silky leg press up against hers. The Mord-Sith immediately identified the owner of the comforting leg, and to her annoyance couldn't fight the urge to turn her head and look at Daenerys… again.

When she turned around, Cara found Daenerys' clear blue eyes already staring at her. Cara's green gaze flitted about the young girl's face, trying hard not to make eye contact. Cara gave in eventually, her emerald orbs meeting blue ones.

An amused smile spread like wildfire across Cara's features. "What, is Kahlan's bedroll not good enough?"

The white-haired girl ignored the quip, and instead of coming back with something equally comical, kept staring into Cara's green eyes. The Mord-Sith felt as if the foreign guest was staring right into her very soul.

Cara's face suddenly felt hot under Daenerys' soft gaze, the Mord-Sith's cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red. Cara felt the need to hold Dany close; she needed to feel the girl's skin on hers. Cara's heart was beating out of her chest, and she was finding it difficult to breathe.

Normally, Cara would have turned away as soon as somebody made her feel this way. A Mord'Sith didn't want anyone to know her in an intimate way. It was different this time. Somehow, Cara didn't seem to mind at all.

Daenerys didn't say a word; she just kept staring at the lovely Mord-Sith. After what felt like hours, the Kahleesi finally mustered the courage to say something.

"Your eyes are so beautiful."

And yet again, Cara didn't have anything to say.

_This girl… she makes me mute. I feel so stupid… I should say something…_

Cara's lips wouldn't form the words she wanted to say; her mind wouldn't let her create coherent sentences. Caught up in a whirlwind of emotions, the Mord-Sith decided to use her lips for something else. Cara didn't even have to go half way; Daenerys' soft lips traveled the distance between them.

When their lips met, Cara felt her lips tingle. Daenerys' full lips were smoother than she had imagined. The kiss was not hungry, nor shy. It was right. It felt as if they had kissed eachother a million times before.

Cara got the feeling her heart was going to beat out of her chest. But as the white-haired girl was so close to her, legs intertwined, she could feel another heartbeat, that was beating just as fast as hers.

When Dany pulled away, both women were struggling to catch their breath. The blonde Mord-Sith was stunned; she had never felt her heart beat like that before. When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw a happy smile on the beautiful girl's face. Still smiling, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Cara, resting her head on the Mord-Sith's chest. Cara couldn't help but smile too, bringing her hand to Daenerys head, simply to play with a strand of the white hair. She was suddenly very aware of how close she was to this girl. She could feel almost every inch of skin of her body. The thought of it made her shiver in delight.

After a while, Cara could her Daenerys' breathing slow down to a calming rhythm. For the first time in a very, very long time, Cara could actually admit to herself she was happy. All because of a simple kiss, and the feeling of the soft hair against her face.

But this happiness was also what made the Mord-Sith sad. Once they found the portal, Daenerys would leave, and Cara's bliss would be gone with her. Cara couldn't let that happen.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't come for her as fast as it did for the Kahleesi. Staring up at the star dusted sky, Cara continued playing with a lock of Daenerys' hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there everyone (: First of all I'd like to apologise for the very long wait. I've been incredibly busy, and I've also been writing another fanfic, 'causing me to lose inspiration for this one. But it's back :3 (Hooray). I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta-reader again, Phoenix442, for the wonderful job she's doing improving this fanfic. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and please leave reviews (:**

* * *

Chapter 5

Cara awoke to the early morning sun warming her flushed cheeks. The Mord-Sith wanted to stand up, to stretch a bit before the long trek ahead of them, but the soft, slightly shorter body still pressing against hers made it impossible for the blonde to get up. Cara slowly opened her emerald green eyes when she heard a rather loud cough above her. To the Mord-Sith's surprise, Kahlan was standing not even two steps away from her, her arms crossed over her chest. Richard was standing right behind the Mother Confessor, rather awkwardly if you asked Cara.

"This is not what it looks like," the blonde said, trying to sit up. As if to deem her statement untrue, a grumpy sound came from the white-haired girl next to her. "Wait… why are you sitting up?" Cara could feel a slender, but strong, arm trying to pull her down to the bedroll.

She had some trouble doing so, but Cara succeeded in remaining in her sitting position. When Daenerys realized her strength was nothing compared to the Mord-Sith's, she decided to sit up as well, only to find two pairs of eyes staring directly into hers. "Oh… good morning," she said. She turned her head, clear blue eyes falling on Zedd, who was too busy eating to notice anything.

"Now there is an idea," the foreign girl said quickly. "I will just go eat breakfast." She gave Cara a quick kiss on the cheek before she stood up and joined Zedd next to the dulled fire; the Wizard eating like his life depended on it.

Cara could do nothing but stare after the Kahleesi, mouth agape. When she noticed the others were still glaring at her, Cara quickly pressed her lips together and straightened her shoulders, trying to look as unfazed as possible. When she decided to stand up too, Kahlan quickly strode forward until she was well within the carefully set boundaries of Cara's personal space.

"What in the Creator's name are you doing?" Kahlan said, pulling Cara aside gently by the arm. The Confessor looked around before speaking again, this time in a low whisper. "Cara, did you lie with her?!" Cara could see she was angry.

"No. No I didn't," the Mord-Sith replied, turning around. Kahlan, quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing the blonde to turn around again. Cara shrugged.

"It's none of your business anyway," she said, raising her voice now. After glaring at Kahlan, her green gaze intimidating the Confessor, Cara strode off into the forest, confused and irritated.

* * *

Cara marched around the dense forest for a bit, kicking branches and stones out of her way. She was so angry, but she didn't know why. Cara could lay down with Dany, but she would never lie with her. At least, she hadn't yet.

Cara listened to the sounds of the forest. The chirping birds, the small chattering chipmunks, even the babbling stream along the path seemed to soothe the Mord-Sith's worry. Suddenly, Cara heard something in the woods behind her, disrupting her train of thought. She slightly tilted her head in the direction the noise was coming from, carefully stepping behind a tree for cover. The attentive Mord-Sith heard the soft rustling of branches; someone had been following her. Soundlessly, Cara pulled out her agiels, the deadly weapons humming with agony.

Bending around the thick tree trunk she had hidden behind, Cara looked towards the woods and immediately noticed a few broken branches leading down a path. Cara stepped away from her hiding place and waltzed down the rarely used path, a loose grip on her agiels. The Mord-Sith stopped in front of a large oak tree, surveying the area. The cool morning air blew on her face, and she smelled a familiar scent. She wasn't sure how familiar; the Mord-Sith couldn't place it.

"Come out. I know you're there," Cara threatened, tightening the grip on her agiels. She heard no answer, just the wind whistling softly in her ears.

"Fine then. Unlike you, I will show myself." Cara let out a relieved sigh when she saw Daenerys walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Cara asked, immediately holstering her agiels. Daenerys placed her supple hands on Cara's hips, the Mord-Sith jumped slightly at the touch.

"I was concerned. You suddenly ran off, without warning," the petite girl explained, moving closer to Cara. "Do you wish to speak about it?" Worry was marring Daenerys' soft features as she spoke.

A weak smile spread across the Mord-Sith's face in an attempt to diffuse Daenerys' worry. "I just wanted to be alone for a while." Daenerys took a step back, her hands never leaving Cara's hips.

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked, the Kahleesi's expression alerting Cara of her uncertainty.

"No!" Cara exclaimed. She quickly grabbed one of Daenerys' wrists as if to make sure she wouldn't leave. "No, stay. Please."

"Well alright," Daenerys had to smile at the gesture, which would have seemed so out of place not too long ago. Cara had indeed come a long way.

The two held one another in a loose embrace for a while, not speaking. Quite frankly, neither knew what to say or even wanted to say anything.

"I… I've been thinking," Cara softly after a long period of silence, her eyes downcast.

"What have you been thinking of?" Dany's elated expression quickly switched to one of worry, her grip tightening around Cara's waist.

"About the portal. About you leaving this world," Cara said calmly, and her green eyes met Daenerys' blue ones. Dany released her grip on the leather-clad woman and turned her back to her, in the hopes Cara would not witness her pain. Tears unwillingly flooded in rivulets down her cheeks. The blood of the dragon tried not to cry.

"So have I… but I cannot stay. I hope you understand, Cara."

Dany heard Cara coming closer to her, the leaves crunched under the woman's boots. The warm breath in her neck confirmed that Cara was indeed behind her.

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you."

Dany quickly turned around, finding a pair of haunting emerald eyes staring at her. Seeing the seriousness that had overtook Cara's expression, Daenerys felt a happy tingling in her stomach.

"No. I cannot ask you to leave everything behind," the white haired girl said, her expression unsure.

"You didn't ask. And it isn't like I have anything to remain here for," Cara explained, waving a hand in the air. "If you are going back to your world, then everything I want, everything I need, is in that world. When you leave, there will be nothing left for me here."

The growing smile on Dany's face made Cara feel happier than she had felt in a long time. "Cara, you are remarkable, do you know that?" Standing on her toes, Daenerys caught Cara's lips with hers, cupping the Mord-Sith's face with her soft hands.

"Yes, I do actually," Cara replied, a trademark smirk on her face.

"And you are also quite confident," Dany added with a grin. They both laughed and got caught in another passionate kiss. The young girl shivered under Cara's touch.

Suddenly, Cara remembered what she was doing before Dany showed up, and so, after her lips parted ways with Dany's, she shared her thoughts.

"Daenerys, before you came and made so much noise," she started, trying to sound accusatory, but failing miserably, "I think I heard a river."

"Where land and water unite…" Dany repeated Shota's words, her clear eyes wide. Cara nodded. "Exactly."

"We should tell the others," Dany had already turned around when she felt Cara grabbing her wrist again. She turned around to face the Mord-Sith.

"Should we?" Cara asked with alarming clarity.

"They are your friends, if I am not mistaken. And they have helped me so much already," Dany said. Seeing Cara still had an unsure look on her face, she continued. "You wish to leave them behind without saying goodbye?" She kept staring at Cara with those big, intense eyes. Cara couldn't do anything but nod in defeat. All she wanted to do was just run away with Daenerys, run away and never look back.

She sighed. Dany felt guilty, forcing Cara to say goodbye when she clearly didn't want to. Alas, she knew it was the right thing to do. The Kahleesi gave Cara another gentle kiss on the lips, then took her hand as they made their way back to the camp.


End file.
